


R U Mine

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: —Eres mío Fishlegs Ingerman





	R U Mine

 

**'** **R U Mine**

_Necesito llegar al fondo_

_Seguir imaginando encuentros_

_Es injusto que no estemos en algún lugar, portándonos mal_

_Por días_

_Una gran fuga_

_Solo quiero escucharte decir: cariño, ya me tienes_

_¿Eres mío?_

_-¿Serás mío mañana? ¿O solo esta noche?-_

**R U Mine-Arctic Monkeys**

¡Por todos los dioses!, sabía perfectamente que no debería estar ahí. Pero, oh y Freya lo castigue si alguna vez negaba las sensaciones recibidas, es tan maravilloso.

Hiccup lo matará. Le queda la amarga satisfacción, al menos, de que primero acabaría con el Berserker y luego iría tras él. Que consuelo.

Un fuerte golpe en su rollizo cuerpo y un alarido tiñen el aire de rojo y azul, ¿o es que acaso comió algo que le hace tener alucinaciones? La cuestión está en que no debería estar ahí. No quería estar ahí.

Pero oh DivinoThorytodoslosdioses...

—Piensas demasiado Chikenlegs —gruñe el Berserker y muerde sus labios con rabia, con ansias, con deseo. Animal, frío y crudo.

La rolliza piel enrojecida es torturada por la fuerte, enorme y callosa mano de su amante, los alaridos hacen sinfonía con el sonido húmedo del golpeteo de las caderas y Fishlegs se pregunta si había forma de suplicar por el perdón a Hiccup.

Y no podía, ni siquiera pasaba por su nublada mente, el intentar escapar. Aunque no quisiera estar allí, doblado sobre el frío y duro suelo del bosque, con las nalgas al aire y las rudas manos torturando sus rollizas carnes, simplemente, no podía.

Esperaba, ansiaba, casi rogaba por las palabras que le hacían volver una y otra vez a los brazos del despiadado líder de los Berserker.

—¿Serás mío mañana, Ingerman? —susurra en su oído y el movimiento violento de las caderas se hace lento, tortuoso, buscando volverlo loco.

—Dagur —gime el rubio y trata de impulsar sus caderas en busca de más.

—Te hice una pregunta —dice y muerde con saña y deleite los hombros.

Como ama ver la pálida piel teñida de rojo, marcada por sus dientes. Marcada por él.

—¿Serás mío mañana? ¿o solo esta noche? — Da una fuerte envestida e Ingerman gime—. Oh seguirás jugando al amigo fiel de Haddock, ¿hm?

Otra envestida y Fishlegs se rompe.

—Seré tuyo, mañana, hoy y siempre —grita y la risa enloquecida pero seductora del pelirrojo llena el aire, un crescendo de gemidos y humedad. Piel con piel. En su estado más salvaje.

—Eres mío Fishlegs Ingerman —dice Dagur y muerde con más fuerza en el hombro

—Eres mío —repite y culmina, un grito bestial sale de su garganta, uno más agudo y satisfecho le hace compañía.

Y por esa noche, están más que satisfechos.

Mañana, se dice Fishlegs medio dormido, mañana podrá pensar en que inventarle a Hiccup.


End file.
